Skiing With Nakago
by Darkwater
Summary: The FY cast goes Skiing at Bromley (very funny) and its full of action


Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi isn't mine, so I wont be making any money off of this pathetic excuse for a humorous story. I don't own Bromley or Equinox Mountain, and I don't own the Fushigi Yugi Sountrack, Give a Reason, or Sobakasu!  
  
Skiing With Nakago By: Darkwater  
  
Chapter 1 The Bus Ride  
  
In Manchester, Vermont, Miaka, Yui, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Tamahome, Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, Hotohori, and Nakago went skiing at Bromley Mountain. In the bus, Nakago was driving. He also had control of the stereo.  
  
"If we don't listen to the Fushigi Yugi soundtrack, then I will show everyone my penis." Nakago said. So everyone listened to the Fushigi Yugi soundtrack. Nakago put disk one in and turned it to song 5. Some weird Japanese song came on and Nakago jammed. Yui who was sitting next to him sighed hugely and turned around in her seat. Miaka and Tamahome were busy playing with each other, while Amiboshi and Suboshi were making out. Yui changed the song to Number 1. An extended version of the Fushigi Yugi main theme came on and everybody sung along.  
  
"Turn 'Girl Girl Girl' On!" Miaka shouted. "That's my favorite song!" So Nakago turned number 6 on and 'Girl Girl Girl' started to play. Nakago turned it up really loud and Miaka sung like she had never sung before.  
  
Chapter 2 The Rest Stop- Showing the Penis  
  
Nakago pulled into a rest stop somewhere in Jabip. Then everybody got out to go to the bathroom. Yui, Miaka, and Nuriko went to the little girls room, and Everyone else went to the gentlemen room. In the girls groom, Miaka went pee pee, and Yui and Nuriko went poopoo. (Nuriko's was diarrhea might I add.) In the boys room, Suboshi and Amiboshi took turns giving each other swirlies., Tasuki went poo, (and boy did it smell!) Chichiri took a pee ya know, Tamahome jerked himself off, and when they left the gentlemen room, there was commotion outside in the main room of the rest stop. Turns out, Nakago was putting on a strip show. He had taken off his clothes and everyone was looking at his penis.  
  
"Come and see Nakago's penis!" Nakago shouted. People passed him and took pictures of him. Some people got their picture taken with him. Nakago just loved the attention. So when he was finally dragged back to the bus by the police, and the rest of the gang. he was still naked.  
  
Chapter 3 The Bus Ride Continued  
  
Nakago was back in the bus and he was still naked. Now Tamahome was driving. Miaka sat down next to him and Yui was so totally disgusted with Nakago but she sat on his lap, with his large piece resting in the air.  
  
"Put 'give a reason on', or I will shave my crotch hair off and make a cake." Nakago said . So 'give a reason' was turned on. Nakago jammed and his long blond pubic hair flowed graciously as he shook his large crotch around as he stood in the bus and danced.  
  
Suboshi and Amiboshi layed together as Nakago made a fool of himself. Then 'Sobakasu' came on and Yui and Miaka got up and sang a duet and grinded together. Nakago made his penis dance. (you can do that ya know) Tasuki and Chichiri walked up and down the bus as Tasuki's bright orange pubic hair showed through his outfit. Then they saw a sign for Bromley parking, so they turned the bus. Then they parked at the mountain. Everyone got out of the bus and put on their ski and snowboard boots, hats, gloves, snow pants, and other clothes on, well, everyone had clothes on except for Nakago. He was naked. Then they went to get their lift tickets. Everyone went to rent skis and snowboards and went into Wild Boar Tavern.  
  
Chapter 4 Skiing  
  
Nakago rode naked up the chairlift naked with Yui. He didn't have any skis on and he didn't have a snowboard either. Yui had sky blue skis on. Miaka rode up with Tamahome. Miaka had skis and Tamahome had a snowboard with Tai- Itsukun on it. Suboshi and Amiboshi rode up together. They both had snowboards. Suboshi's was dark blue with an eagle and Amiboshi's was light yellow with an evil dog on it. Tasuki and Chichiri rode together. Tasuki had a blue snowboard and Chichiri had orange skis. Nuriko and Hotohori rode up together. Nuriko had a purple snowboard matching his hair, and Hotohori had black skis. The chairlift went to the top of the mountain. When they got off the chairlift at Bromley's Summit area, Suboshi and Amiboshi snowboarded down 'Upper Twister' black diamond trail. Nakago (who was still naked) decided to be stupid and he took a running start and dove down the mountain landing on the decline of the slope. He began to slide chest down, arms and legs spread wide with his face smashed in the snow, his exceptionally large penis dragging between his legs behind him like a leash, his body made a human shaped trail in the snow as he slid down on his belly gaining speed while the skiers he passed caught a glimpse of the crotch dragging behind him in the snow. Miaka and Yui skied down 'Prouty's Pass' A green trail, Tasuki snowboarded down a double black diamond called 'the plunge' (and shit himself several times) Chichiri followed him on his skis. Hotohori and Nuriko skied and snowboarded down Run Around 1, 2, 3, and 4. Tamahome rode the chairlift down, receiving several strange looks. Meanwhile Suboshi was snowboarding down Upper Twister without any problems at all, when suddenly, a naked Nakago rode past, going much faster then anyone. As the clothingless Nakago soared down the mountain, Amiboshi became distracted by the trail Nakago's penis was making in the snow and fell flat on his tush. Suboshi casually glanced over as Nakago flew past, and with a very bored unsurprised frown, Suboshi turned forward again and went back to snowboarding.  
  
At the base of the mountain at the bottom of the trail, Nakago's sprawled out body came to a gradual halt as skiers and snowboarders tried to dodge his form in the middle of the trail. As he slowed and finally stopped he stood up nonchalantly and waltzed inside the lodge.  
  
Chapter 5 Lunch  
  
Everyone met in the lodge for lunch, Nakago was still naked, Tasuki was trudging around, scared as hell from going down a double black diamond trail.  
  
"I POOPED! I WAS SO SCARED!" Tasuki exclaimed. "I almost died!" Tasuki stopped whining and got in line with everyone for food. Miaka got two trays and filled them with cheeseburgers, onion rings, snapples, French fries, chili, candy, pizza, and sandwiches. Tamahome Suboshi, Amiboshi, and Tasuki all got a sandwich and a soda. Chichiri walked up to someone and started munching on their hat like a cow. They didn't notice because they were casually preparing their meal. Yui got some yogurt and ate it like a prep, taking very small spoonfuls and chewing it 25 times. Nuriko and Hotohori ate each other and Nakago put onion rings on his penis and walked around offering them to everyone.  
  
"Come and eat onion rings off my penis! There is plenty for everyone!" Nakago said. Miaka took one off of Nakago's big piece and began munching on it while everyone else on the mountain just stared. Miaka then sat down and began to eat her chili and got it all over her face.  
  
"Lady Miaka," Hotohori began. Miaka looked at him. "It looks like you were eating a butt."  
  
"Aeh!" Miaka screamed.  
  
Chapter 6 Skiing Continued  
  
Once lunch was done, everybody rode up the sun mountain express. Amiboshi, Suboshi, Tamahome, and Miaka rode together. Nakago and Yui rode together with two strangers named Miboshi and Ashitare. Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Hotohori rode together.  
  
When everyone got to the summit, Nakago jumped off the chairlift, and sadly, rolled sideways down the whole mountain, his penis trailing along behind him.  
  
Yui's new friend, Ashitare, who wasn't a human, skied down the mountain with her. Ashitare had his mouth open and was roaring and running into people as he went down the mountain. Yui was skiing perfectly besides Ashitare.  
  
Back at the top, Miaka and Tamahome skied and snowboarded with Amiboshi and Suboshi down a black diamond trail called Blue Ribbon. Suboshi snowboarded down without a problem but poor Amiboshi was once again distracted by something. This time it was a drowned Tasuki. (Who had managed to drown in a foot of water in a stream running down the mountain.) Tasuki was face first the stream, his butt was up in the air, and there were little tirds surrounding him. Amiboshi once again fell on his butt, while Suboshi looked blankly and finished skiing the trail. Suddenly, Miaka, Amiboshi, Suboshi, and Tamahome got to a hard part of the trail where there were moguls everywhere. Suboshi went flying over one, (and was in the air for a good 40 seconds,) he did a flip and smashed right into a tree.  
  
"Brother are you alright?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
Suboshi fell from the tree, and landed in his brothers arms, then they both fell down, and went rolling down the mountain. Miaka was skiing down the trail and she bent down and stuck her face in the snow with her mouth open. She ate some snow on the way down. She must have been hungry. When everyone was at the bottom of the mountain, Amiboshi and Suboshi were taken to ski patrol to see if there was any permanent damage done to their already messed up heads.  
  
Chapter 7 Ski Patrol  
  
In ski patrol Suboshi and Amiboshi were laying on beds getting examined by a hentai doctor called doctor Moose. He was this pathetic thing dressed up as a moose and he made the twins take their clothes off. So here were Amiboshi and Suboshi in Ski Patrol with no clothes on and a Hentai doctor was examining them to see if they were alright.  
  
Hentai Doctor: Amiboshi and Suboshi, I want you to bend your arms  
  
Suboshi and Amiboshi: ok ::bends arms::  
  
Hentai Doctor: Good, your arms aren't broken, now spread your legs Suboshi and Amiboshi  
  
Suboshi: WHAT?  
  
Amiboshi: NO!  
  
Hentai Doctor: Suboshi spread those legs, I need to check a few things. Amiboshi, You need to spread your legs, I need to make sure your groins aren't bruised.  
  
::Amiboshi and Suboshi spread their legs slightly::  
  
Hentai Doctor: Now im going to check if your groins are bruised. ::jerks Amiboshi and Suboshi off and squeezes their dicks.::  
  
Suboshi: MMM WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERV!  
  
Amiboshi: GET OFF! MMM AAH GET THE FUCK OFF MY CROTCH!  
  
Hentai Doctor: Alright now that wasn't so bad was it? Now you two are free to go.  
  
So Amiboshi and Suboshi got dressed and left the Hentai Doctor in Ski Patrol.  
  
Chapter 8 Pigdog and Nakago  
  
When Nakago got to the bottom of the mountain, he ran into a pole. Now Nakago was naked and his penis was warm. So his penis got stuck to the pole.  
  
"Damnit!" Nakago muttered as he tried to yank his large member free from the pole. He was unsuccessful. Pigdog, (The mountains mascot thing) saw this and decided to take action. He put his mouth on Nakago's large crotch and swirled his tongue around.  
  
"Ah Ew!" Nakago screamed. "Get your tongue off my penis!" He said in monotone. Pigdog licked the tip of Nakago's member which slowly slid free from the pole. Then Pigdog walked away, and Nakago went to meet the rest of his group.  
  
Chapter 9 Goodbye Bromley  
  
In the bottom of the mountain, Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, Hotohori, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Tamahome, Miaka, Yui, and her hot new boyfriend, Ashitare were waiting for the big crotched Nakago to come find them so they could go to Equinox Mountain to go sledding.  
  
Meanwhile Nakago was walking back to civilization with an unbearably chapped pp, so he coated it with a thin layer of blistex.  
  
Nakago found everyone and they took a bus to Equinox Mountain. When they got there, it was cold, but Ashitare kept Yui toasty with his fur. As for Nakago. he was naked. Everyone else was well dressed.  
  
Chapter 10 Sledding  
  
At the top of the mountain, the 9 people and the Ashitare the animal were in a sled. Nakago the Naked was harnessed and ready to pull the sled. So on the count of three, Nakago took a running start and dove head first into the snow and began his usual routine of rolling down the mountain. The sled was going so fast that it ran Nakago over, and soon enough Poor Nakago was behind the sled getting dragged and choked, his face turning blue and he was still naked. He was making grunting noises and then he hit a rock. He was sent up in the air and his penis flopped every which way and he landed in front of the sled and was steering it again. Then they were at the bottom. Then everyone went home!  
  
The end! 


End file.
